


Well, We're Not Alone Now

by aerialarabella



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, aerial, circus - Fandom, matt helders - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialarabella/pseuds/aerialarabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Word Count: 35,688)<br/>Rhea, Aerial, circus performer, thought it was going to be another people watching night in the pub. After noticing Alex Turner brooding over his drinks, she heads his way, after all she had dream't about this moment enough times, why not make it real?<br/>When Alex decides to accompany her home, they have yet to realise the affect it will have on both their completely different lives....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, We're Not Alone Now

\-- Well, We're Not Alone Now --

The glass seemed to fall in slow motion, the smash drowned out by the noise in the pub, it shattered into a ridiculous amount of pieces on the stone floor. It was the usual situation; drunk men and women writhing around with no spatial awareness whatsoever. Arms, arses and legs flying everywhere, knocking everything over in their unstable paths. I couldn’t condemn them though, as I had been doing the very same thing the other night and had paid for it this morning. And here I was again, not even drinking this time, just people watching.

When I realised that no one was going to clear up the glass, or had even noticed its demise, I grabbed my bag and rose. I went to where I had glimpsed a dust pan and brush earlier, because I am just one of those girls who notices that stuff, wedged up behind a chair, next to a green door that said ‘Staff Only’. Pushing past the sweaty bodies, I cast a sly glance at one of the men who was sitting at the bar, shades covering what I knew to be beautiful brown eyes. He was hunched over his drink, brown partly slicked back hair glowing in the dim lights. I wouldn’t say I was the sort of girl who would freak out if a ‘celebrity’ suddenly walked into a bar I was inhabiting, however I am not ashamed to admit that I am definitely the sort of girl who walks past them a few times just so I can make sure they are actually real and not a figment of my imagination. Hence my helpfulness in cleaning up the glass, the rout to collect the dust pan and brush took me right past the bar where Alex Turner, lead singer of the Arctic Monkeys, was sitting.

As I glided back, or at least I hoped it looked like I was gliding, I took another glance at Alex to see he had taken off his shades and was staring moodily at the drinks on the other side of the bar, chewing his lip. To say the least I gasped and I almost dropped the brush and dust pan. No one should be allowed to look that damn good! Quickly as I could, I brushed up the glass, shoving many a sticky body away from the sparkling pile of sharpness as I did so. Did I mention that these people have no awareness of their own bodies let alone somebody trying to clear up a glass? I think I did.

Nervously, I made my way to the bar, seeing that a stool next to Alex had just been vacated by some girl who had been trying to chat him up. I admired her nerve, for if anybody had any sensibility they could see that this dark man did not wished to be approached. However at this point in the evening sensibility had deserted me, leaving me to try my best at acting cool. This was something that I found hard to do as I was someone who succumbed to being extremely quiet when faced with someone I didn’t know. I assure you there is a difference between being cool and aloof, and just being quiet and withdrawn.

This being my usual alcoholic haunt I was known to the staff there and to my relief my favourite barman, Sid, was at the counter sliding Alex some dark looking drink. Many a time he had saved me from unwanted advances, given me some what interesting advice and had generally been someone who you could have a good laugh with. Looking up, wiping his slightly greasy floppy hair out of his eyes, he saw me and smiled, then frowned when he saw what I was carrying. This movement and interesting facial expressions made Alex turn his head and look at me. I blushed, too nervous to meet his eyes, I stayed looking at Sid. I slid onto the barstool next to Alex and thrust the dust pan and brush towards Sid’s tiny waiting hands.

“What the hell happened?” Sid shouted over the noise of the music and conversation that suddenly seemed to have risen all-round the bar.

“A ladys drunk ass decided that it didn’t like the drink so it hit it!” I shouted back. I tucked a stray wisp of hair behind my ear.

Hearing a chuckle over the din, I turned my head to see Alex watching me, a smile playing on his lips. I gave a quick smile back, before turning towards to the now exasperated barman.

“That’s the fifth glass tonight.” He grumbled, snatching the pan from the wooden bar top and shoving it into some unknown place underneath.

Smiling at me, Sid said “I suppose you deserve a free drink for clearing it up?”

“That would be lovely, thank you. I’ll have a Dandelion and Burdock please hun” I said. Laying my head to rest on my hands, I yawned. I was so exhausted these days, the intense training I was doing for our new show was insane. Well I suppose that’s what you expect from the National Centre for Circus Arts. “No Pain, No Gain!” was our motto.

Escaping from my sleep deprived thoughts, I smiled at Sid when he put the drink next to my head, my favourite blue coloured straw pointing skywards. Condensation dripped down the bottle, leaving silvery snail marks down the side; I dragged my finger across the glass, enjoying the cool feeling against my burning finger. Nothings better than a Dandelion and Burdock when one feels exhausted and you’re in an overheated pub. Fact.

I lifted my head, leaning on my elbows I bent over and wrapped my lips around the straw taking a delightfully bubbly mouthful. As the fizzy drink trickled down my throat I became aware of Sid talking me.

“Not much of them left now,” he said, indicating the bottle of deliciousness “everybody wants Lemonade these days, we’ve been wondering if we should bother getting anymore next time an order is due.”

I gasped. “Lemonade is completely overrated.” I said, sitting up straight “The distinguished and unique taste of Dandelion and Burdock trumps the too sweet sugariness of Lemonade any day! It’s an old classic in my family. If you get rid of it I won’t come here anymore.”

He put up his hands in mock defence against my anguished outburst. “I know that and I agree, it’s just we have to cater to the customer’s needs and we can’t afford to pay for a drink that nobody is going to buy anymore. I will try and persuade the boss to keep buying it in. God know’s I don’t want to lose you, you're the only good thing that happens here on a Saturday night.” He gave an embarrassed shrug and turned to comply with some shouting customer's demands.

Putting the straw back in my mouth, I chewed on it, brooding. When I had calmed back down, I felt the stare against the side of my head. Turning I met the chocolate swirls of Alex Turner’s eyes as they bored into my slightly intoxicated skull.

“Sup?” I said, trying not to blush when he smiled.

He shyly turned his body fully towards mine. “Oh you know, in a bar, in London, on my own, on Saturday night.”

I smiled and positioned my arm on the bar so I could lean my head comfortably on my hand. “Well if it helps, I too am in a bar, in London, on my own, on a Saturday night.” I gave a small shrug and took another pull of my drink. As an afterthought, lifting my brows in suggestion, I added “And now we can be alone together….in a bar…in London….on Saturday night.” I gave a small wink. What the hell was I doing? That’s it Rhea just drive him away with your rubbish flirting. I silently groaned.

To me relief he chuckled, saying “Yeah, seems like that.” Turning away to capture his drink in his strong and elegant hands. Those hands. How many times had I marvelled at them as they played a soul stirring riff, expressed discomfort and delight. Those hands that I had never before thought to witness this close up. Half a metre to be exact. For the second time in my life I was jealous of a glass.

He repositioned himself back towards me and held out his hand. “Alex, nice to meet you Darlin.’”

I’m not ashamed to say that my hand was in his, quick as a flash, his smooth skin, sliding against mine. Dirty thoughts flooded my mind.

Mentally pulling myself back to the present I smiled and looked him in the eye. “Rhea, it’s lovely to meet you too.”

And we talked. We talked about over rated drinks, music, seasons and about the pros and cons of split second decisions. What we didn’t talk about was what he did. Never did he mention that he was in one of the biggest British Rock and Roll bands of the last 10 years. I found this refreshing, warming to him even more. There is always a slight fear that when you meet an Idol they are going to ruin the very image of themselves. The one you have painstakingly built to fill up your fantasies and adventures when life is dull. The differences about his character were interesting and captivating. His voice sounded different, more flowing and silky to how it sounded when recorded. Another beautiful something that I found was his laugh, how his eyes lit up and creased was enchanting. No camera had ever been able to fully capture the full transformation of his face when he laughed. I would say it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, but his un laughing face does not resemble clouds and his smile most certainly does not look like the sun, it was something else entirely. Something I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

After a while I excused myself to the bathroom, needing pee as I had consumed a rather large amount of drinks this evening. Some of which I might add, Alex had bought me.

After doing my business I washed my hands. I rested them on the sticky light blue counter and inspected myself in the grimy mirror. My cheeks were flushed from the heat and my blue eyes sparkled. My blondish hair was in complete disarray, it had been raining when I arrived at the pub, making it fluff up, I had hastily put it in a messy bun, however stray hair had managed to escape, curling around my ears and face. I admit that I loved my body, it was toned after many hours of hard training that I had endured since I had moved up to London, my breasts were on the large side, having gotten my mother’s genes and my hair had a slight curl in it when left to itself. I knew I was good looking, I saw the way men and women looked at me, however my confidence wasn’t that great. I knew my ears stuck out and I had a rather large nose. When I was 12 I had decided to get a nose piercing with my mother, the result was quite lovely. It took your attention away from the beak and onto the shining blue ring which sparkled in the light. 

I made my way out of the toilets, back to where Alex was resting his dark jean clad legs on my seat, making sure that nobody nicked it. He was leaning over his phone, typing away. How had I become so lucky? I still couldn’t quite get my head around him taking notice in me, even if it was just for a chat. He removed this legs as I approached. Pulling my bag off from the floor I searched for my phone, suddenly becoming aware of how long I had been in the pub for. The bright screen lit up, illuminating my face in what was probably a very unflattering way. I sighed in resignation when I saw the time, having arrived here at 8:00pm, I had been here for a good four and half hours, it was now 12:32pm. Putting my phone back, l looked up at Alex who had been watching the whole time with his careful eyes.

Disappointed, I sighed and said “I am really sorry; I’m going have to leave. It’s getting quite late and too be quite honest London gets a bit dangerous for a someone like me.”

“Oh, ok then.” he said, a slight frown marring his sun kissed face. I smiled sadly; an experience from when the first time I moved up over a year ago had haunted me to this day, making me ever aware of the dangers of drunk men on the streets.

I got off my stool, putting my bag over my shoulder, suddenly awkward, I wasn’t really sure what to say.

Smiling again, I gave a sad chuckle and then blurted out “It’s times like this I wish I was famous so I could have bodyguard or something. Or a boyfriend...” Embarrassed at what he thought I might be hinting, I looked at the floor. “Well bye, it was nice meeting you.” He was quiet and still, so I took it as my time to leave. As I turned and headed to the door I felt a warm strong hand gently grab my shoulder and turn me around.

 

He smiled his lovely enduring smile and said “Just wait a minute. I’ll walk you to wherever you’re going, it can’t be that far and I have nothing better to do than sit here and mope.” With that he walked back to the bar, grabbed his expensive, but well-worn leather jacket, and returned to me.


	2. You Don't Know What a Hot Toddy Is?!

\-- "You Don't Know What a Hot Toddy Is?!" --

The cold hit me with a stinging vividity, making me pull my hood up and clutch my coat tight against my once overheated body. The snow swirled around Alex and I, unconsciously we moved closer together, brushing shoulders, as if to gather heat between our bodies. Winter was upon us with vengeance this year, for once it looked like we were going to have white christmas.

Turning to Alex, catching his eye in the darkened London street, I took a deep breath. “I just want you to know that it is a little while to where I live, you really don’t have to come with me”

I bit my lip and looked down at the icy stones of the pavement. I really did want him to come back with me, even if it was just to walk back to my house and then say goodbye, but at the same time I was scared that he might expect more. Don’t get me wrong, I do like a bit of a casual one night stands sometimes, I am just that sort of girl, but I just didn't think I could do it tonight. I felt worryingly fragile. I don’t know what had gotten into me. 

“Hey, it’s ok, I really don’t mind Darlin’. I have nothing better to do, and I am in the mood for a walk.” He chuckled and took my hand, tugging. “Come on, which way is it? I don’t know about you, but I am fookin' freezing here.”

All at once I was filled with a warmth. I wasn’t sure if it was his hand in mine or the joy which had filled my body when he said he would come back. “Come on then.” I said, pulling his hand, directing us towards a dimly lit road, that lead away from the pub, into the night.

Where the orange glow from the lights on the road shone, snowflakes twirled and leapt, almost like the butterflies in my stomach. I pointed at them, laughing at their beauty. “Look Alex, aren’t they beautiful? Have you ever seen anything so wonderful and free as a dancing snowflake?”

Abruptly, I realised how weird that sounded. I seriously hoped I hadn’t scared Alex away with my wildly strange imagination. Not hearing anything from him as we walked past a snow laden apple tree, I peaked up to see his face. He was staring at me, laughter played in the creases of his eyes.

Outraged I snatched my hand out of his. “Are you laughing at me!? I was just expressing my delight in the surroundings” I snapped at him, as I sped up walking. Yes it may have sounded a bit weird and it would have been ok if he had looked at me like I was a little crazy, but there is no need to laugh.

“Wait. Wait. I’m sorry.” I could here his feet on the pavement as he ran to catch up with my march along the slippery stone. “I weren't laughing at you in a that way. I were laughing in delight at your ability to express what you see so freely.”

I stopped in my tracks. Ok so we had, had a conversation, but to be quite honest it was quite one sided. I just talked and he offered his opinions in small sentences, nods and noises. He had seemed perfectly fine just to listen to me, even when I apologized for talking so much he urged me to carry on, and I was happy to oblige. So when he sprang this rather long and lovely sentence on me, as you can guess I was surprised. Before I could turn and reply, there was a shove from behind. My foot skidded on the perilously unstable floor. With a “umf”, I landed on half stone and half something else. My legs and arms tangled with some unknown being.There was a groan and I struggled to untangle myself when I realised who was below me. It seemed I had stopped just a bit too suddenly. So suddenly that poor Alex hadn’t had time to halt before we collided.

“Oh my god. Alex, are you ok?” I lent over his face. His eyes were closed, brow scrunched up. He opened his eyes, looking slightly bewildered.

“Yeah, nothing seems broken. Your heavier than you look you look you know.”

Before I could help myself, a very unlady like snort of laughter bubbled over my lips. I slumped down next to him on the freezing concrete and laughed. Thankfully he started to laugh too, as snowflakes fell on our glowing faces.

When the chill started to seep through our layers of clothing and our laughter subsided, Alex sat up and looked down at me, brown hair falling over his eyes. “You know, you have amazing eyes. Very blue and black.”

I looked away, sure I was blushing.

“Well, so do you.” I said quietly “ I mean, they're not blue and black, but they are very nice, kinda like, urm….I’m not sure really. It’s hard to put my finger on.”

He smiled his sweet, small smile and stood up, offering me his hand which I took without question.

“We had better carry on, before either of us get phenomia.” He said while pulling me to my feet.

“Ok.” Not quite sure what happened back there and shivering, I was happy to carry on walking.

We walked on in a companionable silence, past the houses of the rich Londoners until we finally arrived at my step-grandmother’s house where I was living. The house was tall and white, a cold looking vine making its way up to the upstairs window. I pushed the rusty green gate aside as we made our way up to the front door. I fished the key out of my cluttered bag and unlocking the two locks with my numb hands. Pushing the door open, I quickly ran to the alarm and entered the code. God knows we didn’t want the police turning up if it went off. I looked back to see Alex standing on the outside mat, shivering and looking hesitantly at me.

Looking at his thin leather jacket and tired, but still gorgeous face, I made my second split second decision of the night.

“Well are you coming in or what?” I said, raising my eyebrows “Did nobody ever tell you that leather jackets are not as warm as they are made out to be?”

A look of relief flashed across his handsome features. “Thanks. And yes I have been told that, but I don’t listen to them.”

“Plainly.” I said dryly as he walked past me into the warm hallway.

Looking around, he looked confused. “Do you live here all by yourself?”

“No. This is my gran’s house, I am just living here while I do my Foundation Degree. She’s not here at the moment, she’s skiing in the Alps.”

If I wasn’t mistaken that was a smirk that was creeping it’s way up his face. His eyes met mine. “So it’s just me and you. Alone...together...again.”

I gulped. “Yes. And don’t you be getting idea’s mister. I am not feeling like that sort of girl tonight. If you are expecting me to sleep with you tonight, you’ve got the wrong idea and you can leave right now.” I crossed my arms defensively, one brow raised.

Standing up taller in shock, looking me straight in the eye, he said. “I am not intending to do anything of the sort. I were just joking around. You just seemed like an interesting women and we seemed to be getting on well, so I decided at least walk you home. That’s all I expected of you.”

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I lowered mine to the cream carpet under my feet. “I’m sorry. Some guys…..well lets just say they expect more than I am willing to give. Sorry”

I felt a hand under my chin, lifting my face up. Dark eyes gazed into mine. “Don’t apologize. I understand, I really do.” I smiled a sad smile. “Please smile again. Properly. It’s funny, you seem to glow, brilliantly, and then you just fade. You’re so dark…..and yet I am sure you have lit the way for many.”

Taken aback, I frowned. “Bloody hell Alex, no need to get all poetic on me, it’s not that serious.” I turned my head away. “Come on, let’s have a hot drink. I am fucking freezing!” I realised that the door was still open and we hadn’t even turned the hallway light on. I ran my hand across the wall to where I knew the light switch was. We both squinted in the sudden light that blossomed on the walls and our faces.

Shrugging my jacket off, I draped it on the chair that stood next to the hall table. I indicated that he could do the same if he wanted. I shook my head at the white t-shirt that was revealed when he slid off his leather jacket. He smiled apologetically. I couldn’t say much though. I was wearing my favorite flower printed vintage dress with only some black wool tights to warm my legs. At least I had, had my big brown Bench jacket though.

I lead the way into the kitchen, turning on lights as I went. The kitchen was old fashioned, but in a homely sort of way. There were french windows that lead out into a tiny garden opposite the door. There was a island and cupboards that went up to the ceiling over the sink and cooker on your left. On the other side of the island a big wooden table took over half of the room, a vase of mint sitting peacefully at the end. Photo’s covered the walls, some faded and some new. To say the least, it was a very lived in kitchen.

I went over to the electric kettle, filled it with water and sett it back in it’s base, flicked the switch on.

“I’m gonna make a hot toddy, do you want one, or I’ve got other drinks?" I said while I took two mugs down from the cupboard over the sink.

“What’s a hot toddy?...” Alex said in a confused voice.

I whirled around in disbelief. “Are you telling me you’ve never had a hot toddy before!?”

He looked slightly embarrassed. “No. Should I have?”

My mouth fell open. “Urm...yeah! Seriously? Well then you are definitely having one.” Seeing his worried look, I rolled my eyes “Look it’s really nice, promise. It’s an old Irish drink. It’s honey and lemon with a large splash of whisky. Just what we need on a night like tonight. I can’t actually feel my toes.”

“Alright then. If you say so.” He said, sitting down in the squashy arm chair.

“Yes I do say so.” I said, wirling around back to the now boiling kettle.

He gave a small laugh. It was so strange seeing him here. Somehow he seemed to be too glamorous to be in this old kitchen, but the at the same time he fit in just right. How strange I thought, while I poured the boiling water over the honey and lemon I had put in our two mugs. The steam curled up from the mugs in white wisps. Making a decision I faced Alex who was leaning back on the chair, eyes closed. His lashes spread a shadow down his cheekbones like crows wings.

“Hey, do you wanna go into the lounge, sit by the fire and drink these? There is more comfy armchairs in there, even a couple of sofas if your interested.” I smiled when he smiled.

“That sounds great, sweetheart.” A warm glow swelled in my stomach. He unfolded his long limbs from the chair.

I passed him his mug, which I had splashed a generous amount of whiskey into.

When we got to the lounge I turned on the soft table light that lit up the shadowed high ceiling of the room. Putting my drink down on the small table opposite the fire I reached and turned the gas on, lighting a match and putting it to the fire place. Flames burst forth warming my face. I silently sent up a prayer of thanks for gas fires. Sure I knew how to light a fire from scratch, but it was such a faf.

I sat myself against the side of the sofa on my left, next to where Alex had settled. My left shoulder lent up against his legs. We both stared into the fire, sipping our drinks, lost in our own thoughts.

After while I pulled myself out of the swirling darkness of my exhausted mind and had a idea. It was quite forward and considering what I had said to him earlier he might get the wrong idea but….

“Al?” I was surprised and pleasantly so, when my lips formed a shorten version of his name.

“Hmm?” Came the answer from above.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” I blurted out. “I mean you would have to sleep with me as the other rooms are being redone and I insist that you don’t sleep on the sofa.” Against my will I went on. “And I know what I said earlier, but it’s just that its so cold outside and its late and, well, I suppose I trust you you not to…..” I trailed off. My face burned.

“Ok.” Came the reply to my ramblings. I started in surprise and delight as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and it gave me a small squeeze. I smiled and rested my head against it. ‘God, I hardly even know this guy...’ My thoughts trailed off as the fingers of the said hand started to gently caress my cheek. After a while I broke away from him and stood up, my back clicking. He laughed and I didn't mind. Silently we made our way to the stairs and up, leaving our mugs on the side table and turning off lights as we went.

I made my way to my bedroom, tiredness blurring my vision.

My room was small, but it was it was mine and you could tell. I had a small bathroom next to it which I turned the light on in as we went past. Turning the light on in my room, I grabbed my Pajamas off my pillow.

“I’m gonna change and brush my teeth. I have a spare toothbrush you can borrow and believe it or not I actually have some mens PJ trousers if you want them. I doubt those jeans are will be very comfy to sleep in.”

He smiled at me. Would I ever be able to get over the beauty of that smile. I hoped not.

“Ok, thanks. Yes jeans are not comfy to sleep in, even worn out ones like these” He pointed towards his legs.

I laughed. “Oh believe me I know.” I walked past him over to the small white wardrobe that was in the wall. Opening it, I grabbed the PJ trousers from under a shoe box.

I frowned, when I handed them to him. “Sorry. They’re a bit dusty. Been a long time since anyone has needed them.”

“It’s ok, I’ve slept in worse” He said, inspecting them.

I raised a skeptical brow. He nodded to the truth in his words.

Turning towards the door, I grabbed the handle. “Right then. I am going to brush my teeth and change and you can change now and then you can go in the bathroom ok?”

“Cool.” Was the only reply I got. Poor guy, he sounds exhausted, I thought as I closed the door to the bathroom.

Sure enough, when I got back into my room I was blessed by a sweet, heavenly sight. A sight I had never even thought would happen, not even in my wildest dreams.

Alex lay on my bed, one arm thrown across his face,shielding his eyes. His bare chest glowed in the light. ‘Jesus christ!’ If we both weren’t so tired I would have jumped him right there and then. I sat down on the side of the bed where Alex’s sprawling limbs did not reach. Thankfully I was in the habit of folding my duvet at the bottom of my bed, so it was no bother to pull the blanket up over both of us. I lent over him and turned off my sidelight, taking one more lingering glance at his face as I did so.

Snuggling down I felt content. There was a sudden movement next to me and Alex pushed his arm under the covers towards me, putting his arm across my waist, pulling me to his chest. I was unbelievably warm, comfy and in bed with an amazing, captivating man, what more could a woman ask for? I could feel his breath against my neck. And then out of no where, he brushed his lips up against the bare skin of my shoulder, I could feel a smile pulling at his mouth. I was done. ‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’ I silently shouted upwards to whoever decided our lives would cross. Snuggling down against Al’s warm chest I sighed, properly happy for the first time in ages.


	3. The Dandelion and Burdock Girl

\-- The Dandelion and Burdock Girl --

"You are the smell before the Rain, you are the headache before the Thunderstorm and you are the fear before the Lightning strike. 

You are the fragrance after the Rain falls on parched Earth, you are the exhilaration after the Thunderclap and you are the you are the triumph after the lightning strike.

You are my fear and my assurance. Never let me go" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched myself, as If I was nowhere, but everywhere all at the same time. I was running down some stairs in an unfamiliar house, the white walls swirled around me as if they were turning into mist. Picture frames dotted the walls. I was crying, sobbing. "What have you done. You promised me. You promised..."

 

I watched as I stumbled to the bottom of the stairs, and collapsed on the ground in a heap, weeping. "Please don't. Please don't leave me. Just please, not now....not ever...please" The hall morphed into a green field, grass waved lazily around my still huddled figure. The sunlight shone from an invisible sun. A single point aerial hoop swung softly from a small Oak . A faceless Women with long blonde hair balanced on it, her back to the curve of the hoop. Standing underneath her was a faceless Man, face turned upwards to the Woman. As if by unspoken words, they moved towards each other, lips slow and sure as they met. Hands tangled in hair as each pulled each body towards them. The aerial hoop shook and swung, the Woman jerked struggling to regain her balance. They seemed to fight, the Man pulling the Woman down to the earth, the Woman pulling the Man up to the sky. The more they fort to be close to each other, the more the Woman swung, and the more the Man stumbled on the ground. They were unbalanced. I watched in horror as the lovers struggled, a whisper swirled in the breeze tickling my ear. "She is His, and He is Hers and yet they struggle to be as One, to be One Whole. And so they shall, until each is ready to relinquish what they know and step into each other's Worlds." I trembled as the voice slipped away. The Lovers had now separated. Both were bent, shoulder's hunched, hands still grasping for each other. And then to my despair, the Woman seemed to drift upwards towards the gaping Sky, while the Man was slowly being swallowed up by the Earth. "They are unbalanced, and so shall disappear into their Worlds..." I shivered once more, tears slid down my face. 

When I awoke, only the feeling remained.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head was tucked into my chest, the smell of musk and Lavender overwhelming my senses...

Her arm was thrown over my waist, legs intertwined with mine, like ivy we were entangled, like a moth she was drawn to a flame...

I awoke to the cold winter sunlight streaming through the cracks in unfamiliar powder blue curtains. Dust motes drifted lazily. I was swamped in the middle of a white cloud, a feather duvet was wound around my body, my face buried in soft pillows. Body completely relaxed, I was unbelievably hot. Kicking the duvet off me and sitting up, I scanned the room and my memory for some clues as to how I got here. On the wooden chair that stood next to a white dressing table, a flower patterned dress lay across it's back, black tights hanging limply from the seat. A woman's bedroom. Shit. And then I remembered. The Dandelion and Burdock Girl, Rhea. The dark blonde hair curling around a face that was studded by a winking blue nose ring. Sparkling blues eyes that said so much more than her mouth. Oh yes, I remembered her now.

Standing up, swaying slightly, I looked around for my clothes, as I realised that I was in nothing but some flimsy pajama trousers, my chest bare. Finding my t-shirt and jeans neatly folded on the bedside table, I quickly stripped and donned them, my body rapidly cooling. After I had finished I became aware of the steady beat of a bass and singing coming from downstairs. Opening the door, I noticed that it was covered in many pieces of random quotes, pictures and drawings. Studying one particular quote closely, I realised that I recagnised it. It was my own words after all. 'Perhaps Fuck off might be too kind' was scrawled across a dirty white card and pinned at a jaunty angle on the center of the door. I remembered writing that lyric well. It had come from a time I would much rather forget, hence the fact that we no longer played it at shows. If only people would understand that songs are memories for me, and some of them I do not want to replay night after night. Shrugging off the feeling of impending doom, I made my way out on to the landing, plush cream carpet warming my feet. 

As I made my way down the stairs, the smell of toast and coffee wafted towards me, along with the steady beat of what I recagnised as You Know I'm No Good, Amy Whinehouse. And oh god, did that bring back memories. An embarrassing noise from my stomach brought me back to the present, as I stepped off the last step of the stairs. I glanced out of the window in the door at a unfamiliar street. A black porche drove past. Fancy.

Heading towards, what I remembered to be the kitchen door, I pushed it open to a see something I did not expect to see on Sunday morning, or anytime really. Before me on the narrow corner of a counter, stood a woman with what seemed to be a extremely short dress on, her bright purple clad legs seemed endless as my gaze ran down to her pointed feet. I might add that, on my inspection of Rhea, I noticed that her was dress-thing was actually very short, barely covering her bum. I quickly looked down and cleared my throat. 

A small shriek came from her as she jumped and dropped whatever she had been getting from the cupboard that was situated high up on the wall. With a loud clang, a can of Baked Beans bounced onto the wooden floor at my feet. Incredibly, it didn't burst. 

"Alex! Jesus Christ! Don't ever do that!" Came the indignant voice from above me. Looking up I saw Rhea, flattened up against the wall, still on the counter, hands on her chest, breathing hard.

"Alex, I could have fallen off and died. Not to be too dramatic or anything." She scowled down at me. Crouching down, and swinging her self of the counter she sidled passed me, to the table, sat down and cradled a steaming cup in her hands. 

"Urm, sorry about that. I didn't think." I said, running a hand through what I guessed to be extremely dishevelled hair.

"Clearly" Came the disgruntled reply. Taking a shaky gulp of whatever she was drinking, she stood up again. Her back was to the French windows, the sun eliminating her silhouette. Unlike last night when we met, her shoulder lengh blonde hair fell down on to her shoulders, stray wisps curled around her face. Alex, get a grip. I mentally shook myself.

"Anyway, how did you sleep, and do you want anything to eat?" She said, a smile lighting up her once distressed features. 

I put my hand to the counter, leaning on it. "Forgiven me already have we?" A smirk made its way onto my face.

She laughed without opening her mouth. It was a evil laugh. "Oh no, I haven't, I will get you back, don't you worry sweetheart." She crossed her arms across her chest, smirking back. I was liking her more and more.

"We'll see." I wasn't someone who was prone to be jumpy, however I decided to humour her. Plus, I was rather hungry now. I crossed my arms in imitation of her. She rolled her eyes, lips twitching. 

"So to answer you questions, yes, from what I can remember, I had one of the best night sleeps I have had in a long time. I don't sleep well you see. At all..." I trailed off, my mind going back to the endless nights of insomnia, the worrying sense of being very much alone in the world. 

"And? Do you want something to eat?" Her voice was soft, seeming to have sensed my sudden melancholy. Feeling shy I nodded. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I had woken up to Alex twinned around me like ivy I had, had the heart wrenching feeling to never let him go. As if any minute now he was going to be swallowed up and I would never again hold his body close to mine. I was surprised at these feelings as they did not seem to belong to me. They belonged to someone who was older, and more world weary. They belonged to someone who was afraid. I had pushed these peculiar thoughts from my head and gazed down at him, in my arms. Ever since his break up with Alexa and his sudden change, ie his hairstyle last month, Alex had seemed to turn into a harder and more 'manly' version of himself. All leather jackets, fags and moody expressions. Gone was the cute wispy hair that had framed his face and made him look 5 years younger than his actual age. In it's place was an Elvis Presley, better known as a quiff. Slick, hard, smooth and to the point, just like the image he seemed to be trying to obtain. However, seeing him like this, face buried in my chest, arm thrown across my body, legs tangled with mine, I remembered that he was still just a man. Still just a man who needed to be held, loved and indulged. I had smiled at this thought, coming to the conclusion that I was just the woman for him. Or at least for the man I had in my head, for all I knew Alex could be someone completely different. But then again, a niggling part of me knew that there was a lot more to this rock and roll dude than met the eye, and I was happy find out as much as I could. 

I had decided to go down and start on some breakfast. However as I was dressing in the bathroom, not wanting Alex to wake up to me half naked, a sudden thought flashed into my mind. Did anybody know where Alex was? I knew that the Arctic Monkeys were in London for a while as they had a few show's here, and I knew that the rest of the band were here too, as a photo had popped up on my Tumblr dashboard of them walking the streets yesterday. If they were the mates they seemed to be, they would be worried and unless Alex had informed them he would be sleeping over at some random woman's house, they couldn't have known. And yet, he still could have sent a text when he was with me, except I was with him the almost whole time until bedtime. I decided I needed to check. First of all I ran down stairs, to where he had left his wonderfully soft jacket, over the back of the hall chair. Finding nothing I decided to check back upstairs, in his jeans.

I tip toed back into the bedroom, cringing when the door made a minute squeak. Alex lay immersed in white duvet, head barely visible, I fond smile played on my lips. It was a image I could defiantly get used to. I hadn't had a man in my bed for a long time. Not since....well, just not for a long time. Bringing myself back to the present, I made my way to the bedside table where he had folded his jeans on top of his t-shirt last night. Picking them up and rejecting the seriously creepy urge to hold them to my face, I felt in the pockets. Aha! There! I pulled out a rather smart black Iphone. Pressing the on button, the lock-screen came up of a freaking sunset. See, told you he wasn't as hard as he made out to be, the dude had a sunset his lock screen for gods sake's! I quickly got over my surprise and too my delight I found that Alex did not seem to have a lock on his phone. Pushing aside the urge to snoop at the contents of his phone, I pressed straight on the message icon, which had a little number '3' by it. 'Agile Beast' was at the top of the message list, closely followed by 'Mum'. Aw. Pressing on 'Agile Beast' I scanned the last few messages. 

Agile Beast 'still wanna catch up on breakin bad with me? 8:21pm

Agile Beast 'what time you getting back?' 9:32pm

Agile Beast 'hey man where are you?' 11:43pm

And that was the end. Nothing about staying over at mine. We were more alike that I had previously thought. I was terrible at replying to messages, many a time it got me into a lot of trouble.

Stealing a quick glance at the still submerged Alex, I quickly wrote down Matt's number on my hand, with the pen that was on my dressing table, I would text him from my own phone. I replaced Alex's mobile in his jeans. 

When I got down stairs I had grabbed my phone from where I had left it in my jacket last night and swiftly walked back into the kitchen, softly closing the door behind me. I had sat down in the arm chair that Alex had seemed so at home in last night.

And now it was time to work how to text the Agile Beast himself, and try to stop him from calling the police about some woman abducting Alex. Going to new messages on my phone, I tapped in Matt's number. Now, what to say...

'Hey Matt, urm so I just want to say that I have not got your number by kidnapping Al'

I deleted it all and started again.

'Hi Matt, so before I start I would just like to say that'

Again, I deleted it all. Right, just get to the point Rhea, I reminded myself. I started again.

'Hey Matt, Im texting 2 say that Al is at my house, I got ur number from his phone. Im not a stalker, promise :p Im just aware that if one of my mates went missing without telling me, I would wanna know what had happened. He's fine, currently asleep. I think. Anyway thought you aught to know, Rhea x'

Before I could change my mind again I hit 'send' and 'woosh' off it went. Letting out a big breath, I lent back and rested my head against the back of the chair. I had a terrible feeling I may have just made a mistake. I desperately needed a cuppa. Getting up I drifted towards the kettle. After I had flicked the switch on the kettle, a low rumble filled the air. I reached up to get a mug out of the cupboard above it, muscled stretched and contracted, making a small groan spill from my mouth. I was so stiff and sore. They say your body gets used to a certain amount of pain if you keep doing the same exercises. Well, they lied. Or else my body was just was different to everybody elses in the entire world. A soft ding cut through room and my charged body. I turned slowly towards my phone on the counter, ignoring the now boiling kettle. Scooping it up, 'Matt AM 1 Message' lit up the screen. I unlocked it and tapped on messages. Stealing a glance, I read his text.

Matt AM "hi i am glad to hear hes alright, he gave me the slip yesterday wanker -_- i'll get him for it. im sure your not a stalker :D i do have trust in the human race, thks for letting me know ;) nice name by the way. you welsh by any chance? :)"

I breathed out a shaky breathe, now just to wait and see if he really believed I hadn't kidnapped Al, and wasn't actually calling the police right this second. 

I copied his casual attitude, as I texted back.

"Cool, yeah i'll let him know. And yes, I am Welsh, and proud! :)"

'woosh'. Gone. Now that was sorted, breakfast awaited my starving body. What to have, that was the real question. Fry up. It was just what I needed, no doubt about it. 

I turned on the radio, poured my tea to brew and set about about making breakfast. As I did so the memory that Al was upstairs slowly slipped away with time, until I had all forgotten he even excited, I rare occurrence I assure you. I know stood, on my tip toes on the side, humming to Amy Whinehouse, and rummaging through the highest cupboard for a can of Baked Beans. And then there was a strange noise from beneath me, I jumped, the Baked Beans falling from my hands, to bounce on the floor with a loud bang. I turned, back to the wall, hands clutched to my pounding chest.

And there he was. Alex Fucking Turner. Looking like he had just been thoroughly fucked. Or maybe just had a good nights sleep. Either way, the way his dark brown hair was spilling into his eyes, made me weak at the knee's. Pushing away these scary feelings, my indignation bust forward. I finished with a very mature "...Alex, I could have fallen off and died. Not to be too dramatic or anything."

I almost felt guilty for shouting at him as he starred with his liquid brown orbs. Almost. I crouched down, longing for the solid floor beneath my feet. And to look somewhere else and not at this sex god. I sidled past him to the table, and took a shaky gulp, barley looking up when he said 'He didn't think'. I gave the reply it deserved. After my tea had settled in my stomach, and my manners slowly came back I stood up. He stared and then blinked. Shit I didn't have something on my face did I? He probably wouldn't tell me if I did. I smiled and proceeded to ask him how his night was and if he wanted anything to eat. His reply was fine, confident and smirky, and then seemed to sadden as his sentence went on. I just wanted to hold him at that moment, but decided against it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it (so far) don't forget to let me know what you think!

P.S. And yes I have changed her name for various reasons xx


End file.
